


Inari YES!

by Cocothenuts



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocothenuts/pseuds/Cocothenuts
Summary: Inspired by the AMAZING Sass and Win by AlligatorEyes.It's quarantine babyyy! And rereading that masterpiece kept me nice and cozy.I have no money to compensate AlligatorEyes for their creative genius, but I do have two working hands and hey! That's half the battle. What more can you expect for in this economy?
Kudos: 20





	Inari YES!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlligatorEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlligatorEyes/gifts).



> I am the furthest thing from an artist but my love for this story is powerful enough to force me to pick a (digital) pen. Also, Inari is bae and AlligatorEyes has all my love.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I think we're all part of the "Inari's neck needs a rest" club.
> 
> I'm patiently waiting for the rest of this amazing story to unfold <3


End file.
